ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Enemies in KH: Chipmunks and Chipettes Series
Some of Millions of Enemies in The Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and Chipettes Series. Heartless Pureblood Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow Gigant_Shadow_render.png|Gigas Shadow MegaShadow.png|Mega-Shadow Darkball.png|Darkball Invisible.png|Invisible Orcus.png|Orcus Bit_Sniper.png|Bit Sniper Neoshadow_(KHII).png|Neoshadow Novashadow.png|Novashadow Gargoyle_Knight.png|Gargoyle Knight Gargoyle_Warrior.png|Gargoyle Warrior DarksideHeartless.png|'Darkside' DarkFollowerRender.png|'Dark Follower' Emblem Soldier KH2.png|Soldier Lieutenant Heartless.png|Lieutenant Deserter.png|Deserter File:Sergeant.png|Sargent Commander.png|Commander Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier Large Body.png|Large Body Fat Soldier.png|Fat Soldier Red Nocturne.png|Red Norctune Blue_Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody Yellow_Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Green_Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Black_Ballade_render.png|Black Ballade Silver_Rock_render.png|Silver Rock Emerald_Blues.png|Emerald Blues Crimson_Jazz_KHII.png|Crimson Jazz Spring_Metal.png|Spring Metal ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango GreyCaprice.png|Grey Caprice StripedAria.png|Striped Aria SapphireElegy.png|Sapphire Elegy PinkConcerto.png|Pink Concerto TurquoiseMarch.png|Turquoise March Emerald_Serenade.png|Emerald Serenade Gravity Force.png|Grape Jam Purple Disco.png|Purple Disco StrawberrySymphony.png|Strawberry Symphony Cherry_Philharmonic.png|Cherry Philharmonic TealTechnopop.png|Teal Electropop Indigo_Wave.png|Indigo Wave CharcoalCharleston.png|Charcoal Charleston GoldenGospel.png|Golden Gospel CopperConutry.png|Copper Country Magenta Ballet.png|Magenta Ballet Royal Waltz.png|Royal Waltz White Comedy.jpg|White Comedy PolkadotHeartless.jpg|Polka-dot Polka Navy Bluegrass.jpg|Navy Bluegrass Powerwild.jpg|Powerwild KH-Sniper Wild.jpg|Sniperwild Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild File:Bandit.png|Bandit File:LunaBandit.png|Luna Bandit File:Fat Bandit (KHII).png|Fat Bandit File:Sheltering Zone.jpg|Sea Neon and Sheltering Zone File:Screwdiver.jpg|Screwdiver File:Aquatank.png|Aquatank File:Gargoyle ReCoM.png|Gargoyle Wight Knight ReCoM.png|Wight Night File:Graveyard (Grave) KHII.png|Graveyard Toy Sargent.png|Toy Sargent Search_Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost Grand_Ghost_render.png|Grand Ghost HoverGhost.png|Hover Ghost Carrier_Ghost.png|Carrier Ghost LivingPod.png|Living Pod Wyvern.png|Wyvern Final_Mix_Wyvern.png|Blue Wyvern Tailbunker.png|Tailbunker Avalanche.png|Avalanche Wavecrest.png|Wavecrest Phantomtail.png|Phantomtail Windstorm.png|Windstorm Dustflier.png|Dustflier Defender.png|Defemder Eliminator.png|Eliminator File:Wizard.png|Wizard Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo Loudmouth.png|Loudmouth FlareNote.png|Flare Note BubbleBeat.png|Bubble Beat TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step RabidDog.png|Rabid Dog BadDog.png|Bad Dog SnapperDog.png|Snapper Dog Bully_Dog.png|Bully Dog CannonGun-khii.png|Cannon Gun Li'lCannon.png|Li'l Cannon Silent_Launcher.png|Silent Launcher IceCannon.png|Ice Cannon SwitchLauncher.png|Switch Launcher JumboCannon.png|Jumbo Cannon ArmoredKnight-khii.png|Armored Knight Surveillance Robot.png|Surveillance Robot or Watcher 373px-Guard Armor.png|Guard Armor Red Armor render.png|Red Armor 640px-Stealth Sneak.png|Stealth Sneak ShadowChameleon.png|Shadow Chameleon File:Sneak Army.png|Sneak Army Behemoth.png|Behemoth Arch Behemoth.png|Arch Behemoth Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|Destroyed Behemoth Behemoth Render KHII.png|Black Behemoth Nobodies Nobody-1.jpg|Dusk Nobody-2.jpg|Dark Creeper.jpg|Creeper Assasin.jpg|Assassin Dancer.PNG|Dancer Samurai.PNG|Samurai Sorcerer.jpg|Sorcerer Number1-XemnasSorcererNobody.jpg|Dark Sorcerer Number6-ZexionIllusionistNobody.jpg|Illusionist Gambler.jpg|Gambler Dragoon.PNG|Dragoon Berserker.jpg|Berserker Gunshooter.jpg|Gunshooter Sniper.jpg|Sniper NobodyBomb-1.png|Time Bomb NobodyBomb-2.png|Dark Bomb 590px-Twilight Thorn Render (Idle) KHII.png|Twilight Thorn Midnight Thorn Nobody.png|Midnight Thorn Unversed Flood.png|Flood Scrapper.png|Scrapper Bruiser.png|Brusier Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot-Chili Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea-Salt Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard Green Acid Vine.png|Green Acid Vine Crimson Ketchup.png|Crimson Ketchup Magenta Gravity Grape.png|Magenta Gravity Grape White Sugar.png|White Sugar Brown Chocolate.png|Brown Chocolate Orange Blaze Fruit.png|Orange Blaze-Fruit Arch Raven.png|Archraven Axe Flapper.png|Axe Flapper Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Brusier Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest Flame_Box_KHBBSFM.png|Flame Box Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler Jelly Ball.png|Blobmob Laser Bunny.png|Hareraiser Mandrake.png|Mandrake Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial Monotracker.png|Monotrucker Prize Pot.png|Prize Pot Ringer Pot KHBBSFM.png|Ringer Pot Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer Lost_Runner_KHBBSFM.png|Lost Runner Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster Spring Loady.png|Glidewinder Thorn Bite.png|Thornbite Shade Jelly.png|Jellyshade File:Wheel Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony_Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed_Carriage.png|'Cursed Carriage' File:Mad_Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity_Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Trinity_Armor_BBSFM.png|'Battle Armor' File:UnversedArmor-3.png|'Snow Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mimic_Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron_Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron_Prisoner_II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron_Prisoner_III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron_Prisoner_IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' Nightmare Dream Eaters File:Meow Wow (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Meow Wow File:Kuma Panda ( Nightmares ).png|Kooma Panda Necho_Cat_(Nightmare)_KH3D.png|Necho Cat Zou_Elephant_(Nightmare)_KH3D.png|Zoulephant File:Torpedo Fish (Scan) KH3D.png|Fin Fatale Tatsu Horse (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Tatsu Steed File:149px-Discord.jpeg|'Discord' Rainbow Ditch.png|'Rainbow Ditch' Rarigreed.png|'Rarigreed' Grumpy Pie.png|'Grumpy Pie' Flutterbitch.png|'Flutterbitch' Applelie.png|'Applelie' Night_Monster.png|'Night Monster' (An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster) Smile Away Sergeant.jpg|'Drill Sergeant' Droid Units Battle Droid.png|B1 Battle Droids B-2.png|B2 Super Battle Droids File:302px-B3_ultra_battle_droid.jpg|B3 Ultra Battle Droids Assault Droid.png|B1 Assault Droids Assassin Droid.png|B1 Assassin Droids Engineer Droid.png|B1 Engineer Droids 617px-MagnaGuard.jpg|IG-100 MagnaGuards (Electrostaves) Droideka.png|Droidekas Firefighting battle droid.jpg|B1 Firefighter Droids BX-series droid commando.jpg|BX Droid Commandos Rocket battle droid.jpg|B1 Rocket Droids File:FlameSumoB1.png|B1 Flame Droids File:FreezeSumoB1.png|B1 Freeze Droids 424px-Air_battle_droid.jpg|B1-A Air Droids Prison_Battle_Droid.jpg|B1 Prison Droids File:Buzz_bg.jpg|Buzz Droids MobileDroidTurret.jpg|Turret Droids Grasshoppah.png|B1 Grapple Droids File:354px-Grapple_Droid.jpg|B2 Grapple Droids B2_chainsaw_droid.jpg|B2 Chainsaw Droids 676px-B2_buzzsaw_droid.jpg|B2 Buzzsaw Droids Aqua Droid.jpg|Aqua Droids OOM command droid.jpg|OOM Command Droids File:417px-OOM_security_droid.jpg|OOM Security Droids Pilot Droid.png|OOM Pilot Droids Droid Marine.png|B1 Marine Droids File:DSD1_dwarf_spider_droid.jpg|Dwarf Spider Droids File:LM-432_crab_droid.jpg|Crab Droids Octuptarra droid.jpg|Octuptarra Tri-Droids Imperial Units Stormtrooper.png|Stormtroopers Snowtrooper.png|Snowtroopers sandtrooper.jpg|Sandtroopers File:582px-DewbackST.jpg|Dewback Troopers Shocktrooper.png|Shock Troopers Scouttrooper.png|Scout Troopers 254px-Jungletrooper22.jpg|Jungle Troopers 254px-Foresttrooper22.jpg|Forest Troopers 329px-Seatrooper.jpg|Seatroopers Swamptrooper1b.jpg|Swamptroopers Imperial Engineer.png|Imperial Engineers Imperial Officer.png|Imperial Officers Darktrooper.png|Dark Troopers Blaze Trooper.jpg|Blaze Troopers Hazard trooper.jpg|Hazard Troopers Frost Trooper.jpg|Frost Troopers CloneAssassin-ROTSGG.jpg|Assassin Troopers Imperial Razor Trooper.jpg|Razor Troopers 332px-TerrorTrooperConcept.jpg|Terror Troopers 501st_stormtrooper.jpg|Stormtrooper Commandos File:EliteNovatrooper-SWGTCG.jpg|Novatroopers 452px-Neimoidian brute.jpg|Neimoidian Brutes Geonosian.png|Geonosian Warriors TIE Pilot.png|TIE Pilots Snow_Engineer1.png|AT-AT Pilots AT-ST Pilot.png|AT-ST Pilots Imperial Marine.png|Imperial Marines RoyalGuardForcePike-BTM.jpg|Imperial Royal Guard File:190px-EmperorsShadowGuard.jpg|Imperial Shadow Guard 300px-Tusken_raider.jpg|Tusken Raiders Sith Units File:288px-DarkSideDevotee.jpg|Sith Minions File:480px-Sith_ass.jpg|Sith Assassins File:Sith_Adept.jpg|Sith Adepts File:825px-SithWarrior-TORHope.jpg|Sith Warriors File:SithMarauder-TOR.jpg|Sith Marauders SithCommando.jpg|Sith Commandos File:552px-SithJuggernaut-TOR.jpg|Sith Juggernauts File:253px-SithInquisitor-TOR.jpg|Sith Inquisitors 187px-Sithtroopermodel.jpg|Sith Troopers Sith Logo.png|Sith Executioners Grunts 1718807-putty_patrol.png|Putties File:Z-Putties.jpg|Z Putties File:Ooze_Bengs.jpg|Oozemen File:Tengu.jpg|Tengu Warriors File:Cogs.jpg|Cogs File:Putra_Pods.jpg|Putra Pods File:Piranhatrons.jpg|Piranhatrons File:Qtrons02.jpg|Quantrons LR_Batlings.jpg|Batlings Putrids.jpg|Putrids Kelzaks.jpg|Kelzaks Atript02a.JPG|Triptoids MF_Hidiacs.jpg|Hidiacs File:OO_Lava_Lizards.jpg|Lava Lizards File:Rin_Shi.jpg|Rinshi File:Grinders.jpg|Grinders Monsters MMPR Commander Crayfish.jpg|'Commander Crayfish' MMPR_GnarlyGnome.jpg|'Gnarly Gnome' Frankenstein.jpg|'Frankenstien' MMPR Nimrod.jpg|'Scarlet Sentinels' Dark Knights Dark Knight Caladbolg v1b.png Thugs Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Driftwood Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Turtle Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Clam Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Oyster Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Mussel Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Crab Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Crayfish Pirates 2000px-Pirate_Flag_of_Jack_Rackham.svg.png|Lobster Pirates Bandits Witches Witch Nirvana v1a.png Poachers Fear Tech FT_logo.png|Fear Tech Students FT_logo.png|Fear Tech Patrollers FT_logo.png|Fear Tech Paintball Gunners FT_logo.png|Fear Tech Paintball Snipers Supervillain Apes Mojo jojo.gif|'Mojo Jojo' Ojo Tango.png|'Ojo Tango' Char 35829.jpg|'Rocko Socko' Char 35830.jpg|'Baboon Kaboom' Char 35836.jpg|Gogo Patrol Hota Wata.png|'Hota Wata' Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.png|'Cha-Ching Cha-Ching' Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos.png|Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos Char 35835.jpg|'Hacha Chacha' Char 35833.jpg|'Blah-Blah Blah-Blah' Char 35837.jpg|'Killa Drilla' Bonzo Bango.png|'Bonzo Bango' Somebody Emblem.png|'Rolo Ovo' Somebody Emblem.png|'Cruncha Muncha' Somebody Emblem.png|'Wacko Smacko' Somebody Emblem.png|'Pappy Wappy' King Ghidorah's Army File:Somebody Emblem.png|Velociraptors Chernabog's Army Banshee masked.jpg|Banshees fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9662.jpg|Fire Sprites Baboons.jpg|Baboons fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9744.jpg|Satyrs fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9845.jpg|Harpies (A) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9849.jpg|Harpies (B) Boggle.jpg|Boggles Wolves_(Beauty_and_the_Beast).jpg|Wolves Hooded-Werewolf.jpg|Werewolves Matterhorn yeti.jpg|Yetis File:Lachrymose_Leech.jpg|Lachrymose Leeches Wendigo1.jpg|Wendigos Manticores.jpg|Manticores Minions File:Hommes_de_mains.jpg|Vikings (The Black Cauldron) File:Gwythaint.jpg|Gwythaints File:Blackcauldron576.jpg|Cauldron Born File:Cali_55forest1.jpg|Evil Trees (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) File:Snapshot20051018181337.jpg|Thugs (Aladdin) File:830px-Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7056.jpg|Pirates (Peter Pan) File:830px-Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-5569.jpg|Shadow Deities File:Wiw1.jpg|Weasels File:Iceradumbo2914.jpg|Pink Elephants File:825px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-3990.jpg|Clown Bandits File:Winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-4390.jpg|Heffalumps File:Winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-4335.jpg|Woozles File:830px-Man'sDog.jpg|Poaching Dogs File:Sprintingthistles.jpg|Sprinting thistles File:830px-DementorOP.jpg|Dementors 301px-DeathEater.jpg|Death Eaters File:Vikings20Secret20of20Kells.jpg|Norsemen (The Secret of Kells) File:H-2-0800-giant-spider.jpg|Giant Spiders File:Bundesarchiv_Bild_183-L05487,_Paris,_Avenue_Foch,_Siegesparade.jpg|Nazis File:H-2-3552-goblin-army.jpg|Goblins File:154jdlf.png|Owls File:Picture_2.png|Culver City Red Feathers File:Stf06.jpg|Aquaphibians File:Bladehands.jpg|Iron Monsters File:992892-seaviates_large.jpg|Seaviates File:414px-FOOT-SOLDIER-_NESman.gif|Foot Ninjas 229px-Frontpage.jpg|Sleestaks Pandorica-Spoilers-4.jpg|Daleks 280px-Card Soldiers KHREC.png|Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland 1951 Version) 769px-Armoured Cards.jpg|Armored Cards (Alice in Wonderland 2010 Version) Jeffwaynetripod.jpg|Tripods 450px-Eradicons_Group_Darkness_Rising_2.jpg|Vehicons 300px-Sharkticon.jpg|Sharkticons 400px-DarknessRising4-beholddarkenergon!.jpg|Terrorcons 250px-440px-HydraOrganization_Head.jpg|Hydra Soldiers Catatonians.png|Catatonians 734px-RAH_CTrooper01.jpg|Cobra Troopers TitanAE0668.jpg|Drej 255px-Crimsonguard.jpg|Crimson Guard shockersoliders.png|Shocker Soldiers 180px-Romulan.png|Romulans 255px-GIJoeBattleFiles-2page16.jpg|Battle Armored Troopers 320x240.jpg|Klingons 269294661_85179973d2.jpg|Cylons al-Qaeda.jpg|al-Qaeda Terrorists go-vi-zolders.jpg|Zoldiers 300px-The_Killer_Klowns.png|The Killer Klowns Cy-Bugs-Insects-Gone-Bad.jpg|Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) Somebody Emblem.png|Peasant Flamers (Beauty and the Beast) Somebody Emblem.png|Poor Old Farmers (Beauty and the Beast) Somebody Emblem.png|Rich Farmers (Beauty and the Beast) Somebody Emblem.png|Lumberjacks (Beauty and the Beast) Somebody Emblem.png|Miners (Beauty and the Beast) Somebody Emblem.png|Pluggers (Beauty and the Beast) Somebody Emblem.png|Jocks (Beauty and the Beast) Bosses File:485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron, The Chaos Bringer File:HeatScramble-TheFallen.jpg|The Fallen File:Megatron.png|Megatron File:StarscreamsGhost Galvatron smoking.jpg|Galvatron File:304px-Grievoushead.jpg|General Grievous File:285px-R3-S6.jpg|R3-S6 File:410px-Starscreamg1.jpg|Starscream File:Skywarp.jpg|Skywarp File:Thundercrackerg.jpg|Thundercracker File:MovieBarricadeHeatScrambleCard60.jpg|Barricade File:Constructicon Devastator.jpg|Devastator File:348px-Dotm-sentinalprime-4.jpg|Sentinel Prime File:400px-ShockwaveDOTMgamepromo.jpg|Shockwave File:292px-Palpycropped.jpg|Galactic Emperor Palpatine File:250px-Tarkininfobox.jpg|Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin File:640px-Nutegunraynaboo.jpg|Neimoidan Viceroy Nute Gunray File:391px-Ivan ooze.jpg|Ivan Ooze File:449px-DarthMaul-SWI122.jpg|Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul File:Count_Dooku_headshot_gaze.jpg|Sith Lord Count Dooku File:435px-Asajjventressheadshotobsession.jpg|Rattataki Sith Lady Asajj Ventress File:253px-Tao_Sith.jpg|Sith Apprentice Tao File:Bobafett1.jpg|Bounty Hunter Boba Fett File:ZamWesell.jpg|Clawdite Bounty Hunter Zam Wesell File:Raygar_bust.jpg|Dr. Raygar File:Film Hornitor.jpg|Hornitor File:Film Scorpitron.jpg|Scorpitron File:00 greatsatalokar.jpg|Evil Demon Lokar File:Chernabog.png|Chernabog File:Firebird.jpg|The Firebird File:507px-Maleficent.png|Maleficent File:Pete_KHREC.png|Pete File:599289-beagle_large.jpg|Beagle Boys File:Blackcauldron643.jpg|The Horned King File:Dukeigthorn.jpg|Duke Igthorn File:Toadie.jpg|Toadie File:Gummibaeren lady bane.jpg|Lady Bane File:506px-The_Queen.jpg|The Wicked Queen File:466px-Magic_Mirror.png|Magic Mirror File:224px-LadyTremaine.png|Lady Tremaine File:Lucifer.png|Lucifer File:471px-Jafar_KHREC.png|Jafar File:Mozenrath4.jpg|Mozenrath File:830px-Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps_com-7070.jpg|Sa'Luk File:608px-Ursula_KH.jpg|Ursula File:250px-Flotsam.jpg|Flotsam File:250px-Jetsam.jpg|Jetsam File:Captain_James_Hook.png|Captain Hook File:825px-2300961575_3098586d2b_o.jpg|Cruella De Vil File:101d-18.jpg|Jasper and Horace File:Hades.png|Hades File:826px-Pain_and_Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic File:Cerberus_Render_(Growling)_KHII.png|Cerberus File:Hydra.png|Hydra File:Rock_Titan_KH.png|Lythos File:Ice_Titan.jpg|Hydros File:830px-Pyros.jpg|Pyros File:Stratos.jpg|Stratos File:Cyclops_(Disney).jpg|Cyclops File:819px-Hecate.jpg|Hecate File:Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis File:Scar(1).jpg|Scar File:Zirasmiles.jpg|Zira File:Nuka.jpg|Nuka File:Vitani.jpg|Vitani File:ShenBanEd.png|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed File:Gaston.jpg|Gaston File:Governor Ratcliffe 1.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe File:439px-Oogie Boogie Render (Idle) KHII.png|Oogie Boogie File:457px-Lock.png|Lock File:103px-Shock_KHII.png|Shock File:619px-Barrel.png|Barrel File:382px-Dr_Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier File:Shan-Yu.gif|Shan-Yu File:Frollo_Wallpaper_copy.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo File:JudgeDoom.jpg|Judge Doom File:The_Toon_Patrol.png|The Toon Patrol File:Gorneesh_swenc.jpg|Dulok King Gorneesh File:Urgah.jpg|Dulok Queen Urgah File:Boogutt.jpg|Dulok Prince Boogutt File:235px-Dulok shaman card back.jpg|Dulok Shaman Umwak File:450px-Ansem_Render_(Idle)_KHI.png|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness File:290px-Xemnas_Render_(Idle)_KHII.png|Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice File:342px-Xigbar_Render_KHII.png|Xigbar the Freeshooter File:536px-Xaldin_Days.png|Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer File:258px-Vexen_KHIIFM.png|Vexen the Chilly Academic File:Lexaeus_Days_Artwork.png|Lexaeus the Silent Hero File:296px-Zexion_Days.png|Zexion the Cloaked Schemer File:273PX-~1.png|Saïx the Luna Diviner File:Demyx_Days_Art.png|Demyx the Melodious Nocturne File:375px-Luxord_Days.png|Luxord the Gambler of Fate File:Marluxia_Days.png|Marluxia the Graceful Assassin File:235px-Larxene_Days.png|Larxene the Savage Nymph File:Narissa_1.jpg|Queen Narissa File:825px-Pinocchio-pinocchio-4964390-960-720.jpg|Stromboli File:830px-Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-5930.jpg|The Coachman File:825px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-3084.jpg|Ringmaster File:Ronno2.png|Ronno File:Tettitatti.jpg|Professor Tetti-Tatti File:Iceraichabodmrtoad1551.jpg|Winkie File:Daves.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr. File:830px-Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-97.jpg|Edgar Balthazar File:Bothel.jpg|Bothel File:Trud.jpg|Trud File:Nimnul.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul File:Magnet.png|Giant Magnet File:Plugsy.jpg|Plugsy File:Cutting-EdgeAppliances.jpg|Cutting-Edge Appliances File:830px-Oliverandcompany_1036.jpg|Sykes File:830px-Oliverandcompany_1070.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto File:Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach File:Tumblr_l9ye9rRGe51qdq3ajo1_500.jpg|Joanna the Goanna File:Bb2_542.jpg|Atka File:Vidia1.jpg|Vidia File:Heinz_Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz File:G-Force-Interview-2.jpg|Leonard Saber Tabuu.jpg|Tabuu Ganondorf twilight.jpg|Ganondorf File:Sephiroth_Render_(Idle)_KHII.png|Sephiroth File:Kadaj.jpg|Kadaj File:Loz.jpg|Loz File:Yazoo1.jpg|Yazoo File:571px-Ff8-seifer2.jpg|Seifer Almasy File:Seymour_Guado_artwork.jpg|Seymour Guado File:Grimlord.jpg|Grimlord File:Grun11.jpg|Grundel File:Grendel.jpg|Grendel File:300Xerxes.jpg|Xerxes File:Mr_Big.jpg|Mr. Big/Frankie Lideo File:Dark Mark.jpg|The Dark Mark File:499px-Tomdh.jpg|Lord Voldemort File:414px-Severus_Snape.jpg|Severus Snape File:Botticelli.jpg|Botticelli File:Pizzazz.png|Pizzazz File:830px-The_misfits.png|The Misfits File:830px-Dark_Gaia.jpg|Dark Gaia File:Edward_Brock_Jr_(Earth-96283)_0003.jpg|Venom / Eddie Brock jr. File:FairyGodmother.jpg|Fairy Godmother File:Prince_Charming_Shrek_the_Third.jpg|Prince Charming File:Rumpel.png|Rumpelstiltskin File:Count_Olaf.jpg|Count Olaf File:Fernaldmovie.png|Fernald Widdershins (Hook-handed man) File:White-faced_women_(movie).png|Tocuna and Flo (White-faced women) File:SNICKE~1.png|Flacutono (Bald man with the long nose) File:619px-Ripto_Scepter.jpg|Ripto File:The_Sorceress.png|The Sorceress File:Naraku111.jpg|Naraku File:830px-Nero_fighting_James_T_Kirk_Chris_Pine.jpg|Romulan Lord Nero File:Carmen-sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego File:Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-92131).jpg|Mr. Sinister File:En_Sabah_Nur_(Earth-92131).jpg|Apocalypse File:WickedWitch.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West File:Gollum2.jpg|Gollum File:Rbstonetrolls.jpg|Tom, Bert, and William File:Rankin-Bass'_Great_Goblin.jpg|Great Goblin File:435px-The Dark Lord Sauron.jpg|Dark Lord Sauron File:DBMovie8.png|Lord Piccolo File:466px-Principal_Agatha_Trunchball.jpg|Agatha Trunchbull File:Coralines-Other-Mother.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam File:The_other_father.jpg|The Other Father File:830px-Coraline3.jpg|The Other Spink File:Mordroc.jpg|Mordroc Kahmunrah.jpg|Egyptian King Kahmunrah File:830px-Napoleon_Bonaparte.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte File:830px-Al_Capone.jpg|Al Capone File:830px-Ivan_the_Terrible.jpg|Ivan The Terrible File:830px-Adolf_Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler Richard Bazley Jack Merridew.png|Jack Merridew File:Ap_osama_bin_laden_2_ll_110502_wg.jpg|Osama Bin Laden File:GrandDukeofOwls.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls File:Car_R_Waul.png|Cat R. Waul File:Kilokahn.jpg|Kilokahn Gladys.gif|Gladys Sharp 830px-The Verminator.jpg|The Verminator Tzekel-kan.jpg|Tzekel-Kan File:Shaw.1.jpg|Shaw File:Lord barkis.png|Lord Barkis Bittern File:Goobotscreen.jpg|King Goobot V File:Count Draegon.jpg|Count Dregon Ruber.jpg|Sir Ruber File:Darla.png|Darla Dimple File:Tumblr l84e2ec43u1qclarso1 r1 250.gif|Giovanni File:Jessie , James y Meowth.jpg|Jessie, James and Meowth File:Cassidy.jpg|Butch and Cassidy File:Hunter Jay.png|Hunter Jay File:383px-Domino.png|Domino File:Queen Beryl img.gif|Queen Beryl File:Ann.jpg|Ann File:Alan.jpg|Alan File:C wiseman.jpg|Wiseman File:192px-C tomoe.gif|Professor Tomoe File:Zirconia img.jpg|Zirconia File:Queen Nehelenia.jpg|Queen Nehelenia File:Galaxia Main.jpg|Sailor Galaxia File:Jadeite.jpg|Jadeite File:Nephrite.png|Nephrite File:Zoicite.png|Zoicite File:Malachite.jpg|Kunzite/ Malachite Crimson Rubeus.jpg|Rubeus Prince diamond.jpg|Prince Diamond Emerald img.jpg|Esmeraude Sapphire img.gif|Sapphire Prizma.jpg|Prizma Catzi img.jpg|Catzi Bertie.jpg|Bertie Calaveras.jpg|Avery Kaorinite.jpg|Kaorinite Mistress 9.jpg|Mistress 9 File:Jun Jun img.jpg|Jun Jun File:Para Para img.jpg|Para Para File:Besu Besu Manga img.jpg|Ves Ves File:Cele Cele img.jpg|Cele Cele File:Negaforce.jpg|Queen Metalia Master Hand.png|Master Hand Crazy Hand.png|Crazy Hand File:Giga Bowser.jpg|Giga Bowser File:Sinestro.jpeg|Sinestro File:Cheetah.jpeg|Cheetah File:Joker-2.jpg|Joker File:200px-Dr. Wily.png|Dr. Wily File:Eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman File:586px-Erazor_Djinn.jpg|Erazor Djinn File:The_Black_Knight.png|Black Knight File:Mephiles.jpg|Mephiles File:Rush_eggman_nega.png|Nega-Eggman File:2033227-mon star1.jpg|Mon-Star File:Mummra.jpg|Mumm-ra File:Skeletor.jpg|Skeletor File:Hordak.jpg|Hordak File:Iron Monger.jpg|Iron Monger File:General Parvo.jpg|General Parvo File:Dr. Piranoid.jpg|Dr. Piranoid File:Shredder.jpeg|Shredder File:Lawrence-limburger-2010-02.jpg|Lawrence Limburger File:Rump.png|Ronaldo Rump File:Stavros Garkos.jpg|Stavros Garkos File:Cybron.jpg|Cybron File:Blados.jpg|Blados File:Chalis.jpg|Chalis File:Komplex.jpg|KOMPLEX File:Dr._Scarab.jpg|Dr. Scarab File:General_Woundwort.jpg|General Woundwort File:Leezar.jpg|Leezar File:Master_Xandred.jpg|Master Xandred File:Phantom_of_the_Opera.jpg|The Phantom of the Opera File:Myzor.jpg|Myzor File:Overlord.jpg|Overlord of the Spiral Zone File:Snow_Queen.jpg|Snow Queen Blinky-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Blinky Clyde-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Clyde Inky-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Inky Pinky-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Pinky Kano.jpg|Kano Smoke mkdotr.jpg|Smoke Mishaela.jpg|Mishaela Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Enemies Category:Bosses